


Кровь и снег

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames), Zola_116



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola_116/pseuds/Zola_116
Summary: Холод, боль, снег и кровь на губах напомнили ему о том, о чём он поклялся не вспоминать уже очень давно.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Javier Escuella/John Marston
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Кровь и снег

1907

Джон потратил всё утро, чтобы вычистить дорогу от крыльца до ворот. В очередной раз стряхнув ком снега с лопаты, он выпрямился и застонал от боли в спине и ноге. Каждую зиму старые раны давали о себе знать, и с годами становилось только хуже.

Подняв голову к небу, он опять застонал, на этот раз коротко и сердито, сквозь зубы — из-за бело-серых вершин Гризли надвигались тяжёлые белые тучи. Проклятье, только не новый снегопад! Потратить всё утро на расчистку дороги, и всё зря... Кто бы мог подумать, что первая зима в Бичерс-Хоуп окажется настолько снежной. Джон закинул лопату на плечо и поплёлся домой, мечтая о горячем кофе. 

Внезапно земля ушла у него из-под ног, холодный страх на миг пронзил его сердце, когда он осознал, что падает. Поскользнувшись на гладкой после уборки снега тропинке, он грохнулся на живот, и рот наполнился кровью.

— Ч-ч-чёрт! — прошипел Джон, переворачиваясь на спину. Кровь выступила на разбитой губе, горячая капелька скользнула по замёрзшей коже. Он ещё раз выругался, перевёл дыхание, собираясь вставать, но внезапно замер. Холод, боль в ноге, снег и кровь на губах напомнили ему о том, о чём он поклялся не вспоминать уже очень давно...

1899

— Помогите! Помогите! Я здесь!!! — кричал Джон из последних сил, срывая горло. Он сам не узнавал своего голоса, охрипшего, наполненного паникой и отчаянием. Тогда он ещё не знал, что после этих двух дней, проведённых в ледяном аду, его голос навсегда останется сорванным и хриплым. Тогда он просто отчаянно хотел выжить. Раны — ерунда, даже если он останется изуродованным на всю жизнь, главное — выжить. И он снова и снова звал, убеждая себя, что тот выстрел ему не почудился, что кто бы ни стрелял — свои или чужие, чёрт, даже грёбаные Пинкертоны — у него есть призрачный шанс на спасение.

— Джон! Джон! — донёсся до него далёкий крик, и сердце Джона встрепенулось от радости. Он сразу узнал этот голос, и закричал в ответ с новыми силами. Сверху, с кромки обрыва, посыпался снег, и Джон из последних сил поднял голову.

Хавьер опустился на колени на краю обрыва, глядя на Джона сверху вниз. Весь в снегу, дрожащий и продрогший, он всё равно показался Джону таким же красивым, как всегда. Особенно по сравнению с ним самим. Он не знал, насколько всё плохо с его лицом, но ужас, отразившийся в янтарных глазах Хавьера, сразу сказал ему всё. В первую секунду ему показалось, что Хавьер сейчас отшатнётся от него с отвращением, и его охватил холод, не имеющий ничего общего с пронзительным ледяным ветром и колючим снегом. Но вместо этого Хавьер нагнулся ниже, бережно обхватил его голову ладонями и поцеловал его в губы. 

Джон навсегда запомнил этот момент. Замёрзшие ладони Хавьера так сильно контрастировали с его тёплыми губами и ещё более тёплым дыханием. Он запомнил вкус крови и снега на своих губах, вкус виски, которого Хавьер глотнул по пути сюда, чтобы не замёрзнуть, и другой вкус, неуловимый, горько-сладкий, свойственный только Хавьеру, который столько раз заставлял Джона терять голову.

— Здравствуй, querido, — прошептал Хавьер, и от его немного охрипшего, но всё такого же певучего и нежного голоса Джону сразу сделалось теплее. Хавьер ещё раз нежно прикоснулся пальцами к его ране на щеке, а потом поднял голову и начал громко звать Артура.

— Я думал, что мне конец, — прохрипел Джон чуть позже, обхватив Хавьера руками за талию, покачиваясь позади него на лошади. Хавьер обернулся и прикоснулся губами к его окровавленному лбу:

— Размечтался. Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься, — мурлыкнул он тихо, чтобы ехавший впереди Артур ничего не услышал.

1907

Джон утёр кровь с лица и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Нога снова отдалась болью, и, шагая к дому, он немного прихрамывал. Позади надвигались снежные тучи, и воздух уже отдавал упругой свежестью близкой метели, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Сейчас он уберёт лопату в сарай, отряхнёт сапоги от снега, зайдёт в дом и выпьет чашку кофе, сидя у жарко натопленного камина. И обнимет и поцелует Эбигейл, которая никогда не была нежна с ним так, как Хавьер, но всегда возвращалась к нему, всегда была готова дать ему второй шанс. Которая не бросила его несмотря ни на что. Которая не предала его так, как предал его Хавьер.


End file.
